Variant Multiclassing
Variant Multiclassing = Non Epic Levels = Galea Classes 3rd: 7th: 11th: 15th: 19th: = Epic Levels = Core Classes Barbarian 23rd: Improved Uncanny Dodge 27th: Second Rage Power 31st: Indomitable Will 35th: Damage Reduction 5/- 39th: Tireless Rage Bard 23rd: Second Versatile Performance: 27th: Jack of All Trades: You get Jack of All Trades of a bard of 10th level. 31st: Additional Lore Master: 35th: Jack of All Trades: You get Jack of All Trades of a bard of 16th level. 39th: Inspire Heroics, Mass Suggestion Cleric 23rd: Spontaneous Casting: If the character can cast spells, they can lose any prepared spells to cast a spell with cure in the name. (Arcane or Divine). If they cannot cast spells, then the character gains the ability to cast each cure spell as a spell-like ability once per day with a caster level equal to his character level. 27th: Perfect Channel: Can Channel energy as a cleric of your level. 31st: Greater Domain: You can cast each of your 3rd level or lower domain spells 1/day. 35th: Spells: You gain the spells of a Cleric if you were of 1/5th your level. 39th: Perfect Domain: You can cast each of your 7th level or lower domain spells 1/day. Druid 23rd: Venom Immunity 27th: Perfect Wildshape: Can Wildshape as a druid of 8th Level. 31st: A Thousand Faces 35th: Divine Wildshape: Can Wildshape as a druid of 10th Level. 39th: Timeless Body Fighter 23rd: Armor Training 3 27th: Weapon Training 3 31st: Armor Training 4 35th: Weapon Training 4 39th: Armor Mastery Monk 23rd: Fast Movement: You gain a +30 bonus to your speed. 27th: Flurry of Blows: Gain an extra attack at your highest attack bonus. 31st: Ki Power: Gain a Ki Power. For the level requirements you are considered a monk half your level. For the benefit you use your full character level. 35th: AC Bonus: Gain a +6 Dodge Bonus to AC. (Overwrites the +3). 39th: Second Ki Power: Gain a Ki Power. For the level requirements you are considered a monk half your level. For the benefit you use your full character level. Paladin 23rd: Second Smite: You can Smite Evil twice per day. 27th: Mercy: Gain one Mercy from the 6th level list. 31st: Aura of Courage 35th: Mercy: Gain one Mercy from the 9th level list. 39th: Aura of Resolve Ranger: 23rd: Evasion 27th: Favored Enemy: Gain the 2nd Favored enemy class feature. 31st: Favored Terrain: Gain the 2nd Favored Terrain class feature. 35th: Camouflage 39th: Improved Evasion Rogue 23rd: Trapsense: Gain trapsense of a Rogue of your level -4. 27th: Improved Evasion 31st: Rogue Talent 35th: Advanced Rogue Talent 39th: Advanced Rogue Talent Sorcerer 23rd: Bloodline Spell: Gain the first three bloodline spells 3/Day. 27th: Improved Bloodline Spell: Gain the Fourth through 6th bloodline spells 2/Day. gaining the previous spells gained 1 additional times per day. 31st: Blood Feat: At 11th level, she gains one of her bloodline’s feats or Eschew Materials feat. If she has Eschew Materials, she may instead gain the Ignore Material Component epic feat. 35th: Greater Bloodline Spell: Gain the 7th level bloodline spell 1/day, gaining the previous spells gained 1 additional times per day. 39th: Perfect Bloodline Spell: Gain the 8th Level bloodline spell 1/day, gaining the previous spells gained 1 additional times per day. Wizard 23rd: Gain spell to cast wizard spells, choosing from your school: 4 1st Level, 3 2nd Level, 2 3rd Level, 1 4th Level (Gaining Bonus Spells based of Intelligence). Treating you character level as your caster level for Spell Penetration. 27th: School Power: If your school ability gets a 20th level improvement gain that. If not a discovery. 31st: Gain spell slots to cast wizard spells, choosing from your school: 4 1st Level, 4 2nd Level, 3 3rd Level, 2 4th Level, 1 5th Level, 0 6th Level (Gaining Bonus Spells based of Intelligence). 35th: Spells: Gain a Discovery 39th: Spells: Gain spell slots to cast wizard spells, choosing from your school: 4 1st Level, 4 2nd Level, 4 3rd Level, 4 4th Level, 3 5th Level, 2 6th Level, 1 7th Level Spells, 0 8th Level (Gaining Bonus Spells based of Intelligence). Base Classes Alchemist 23rd: Discovery: Gain one Discovery. 27th: Swift Alchemy: Gain the swift alchemy class feature. 31st: Persistent Mutigen: Your mutigen lasts one hour per your total level. 35th: Discovery: Gain one Discovery. 39th: Instant Alchemy: Gain the instant alchemy class feature. Cavalier 23rd: Banner: Gain the Banner Class Feature. 27th: Demanding Challenge: Gain the Demanding Challenge Class Feature. 31st: Final Order Ability: Gain the 15th level order ability. 35th: Greater Banner: Gain the Greater Banner class Feature. 39th: Master Tactician: Gain the Master Tactician Class Feature. Gunslinger 23rd: Nimble: Gain the nimble class feature of a gunslinger your level -5. 27th: Dead: Gain a 11th level deed 31st: Deed: Gain a 15th level deed 35th: Deed: Gain a 15th level (or lower) deed 39th: Deed: Gain a 19th level deed Inquisitor 23rd: Monster Lore 27th: Domain (or Inquisition) 31st: Additional Judgement: Can use Judgement 3/day 35th: Slayer 39th: Third Judgement: Can use three judgements Magus 23rd: Spell Recall 27th: Medium Armor 31st: Magus Arcana 35th: Heavy Armor 39th: Magus Arcana Oracle 23rd: Revelation: Gain an additional revelation 27th: Mystery Spells: You can cast each of your mystery spells 1/day. 31st: Curse Focus: Gain an additional 5 effective levels for your curse. 35th: You gain the spells of a Oracle if you were of 1/5th your level 39th: Mystery Spells: You can cast each of your mystery spells 3/day. Summoner 23rd: Improved Eidolons: The evolution for your Eidolon increases by 5. 27th: Additional Summons: You can use the Summon Monster ability 5/day 31st: Improved Aspect: You can divert 2 evolution points to yourself. 35th: Makers Call: 39th: Greater Shield Ally Witch 23rd: Patron Spells: You can cast each of your patron spells 1/day. 27th: You gain the spells of a Witch if you were of 1/5th your level 31st: Greater Hex: Gain a third Hex as a 1st level Witch. Your first Hex advances to 15th Level, your second Hex improves to 8th Level. 35th: Patron Spells: You can cast each of your patron spells 3/day. 39th: Major Hex: Gain a Second Major Hex. Your first Major hex advances in level to 20th. Galea Classes 23rd: 27th: 31st: 35th: 39th: